


It's Storming Over Lebanon, Kansas

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Night Terrors, Protective Siblings, Sam Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: Fluff, AngstTHIS IS NOT WINCESTThunder causes Sam's PTSD to go into hyperdrive every time. It brings back horrible memories from being in Lucifer's cage. A fear that the devil may return to harm him or take him back to the cage. Dean is there to help Sam keep his sanity. For the first time ever, Mary's there and it helps not just Sam.





	It's Storming Over Lebanon, Kansas

2:45am

Thunder rolls in the distance as Sam and Dean are sleeping in their beds at the MOL bunker. The thunder gets louder and Dean jumps up fully awake. “Oh. Shit!"

He runs to Sam’s room and sure enough he’s curled up in the corner of the room. Eyes wide and arms up over his head. Dean turns on the bedroom light.

Sam blinks and hides his eyes. “D-dean?”

Dean is by his side in an instant. “I’m here Sammy.”

Thunder crashes again.

Sam’s body convulses in Dean’s arms. “I got you Sammy. You’re safe with me. Remember that you’re not there. Your in the bunker.”

Thunder crashes even closer.

Sam closes his eyes and buries his head against Dean. “Don’t let him hurt me Dean.”

Dean holds Sam tight and starts singing “Hey Jude”. Whenever thunder stikes, Dean sings louder.

Mary walks in. She heard what was said from the hallway. She had to see how her Dean was taking care of Sammy in his time of need. She aches to be the mother she once was.

Dean sees her at the door as he sings for Sam. He raises his hand to her. She runs to Dean. She takes his hand and wraps herself around Sam, facing Dean. Sam is still curled up against Dean. Mary joins Dean in singing “Hey Jude”. Their singing masks the thunder. Sam starts to relax.

Dean is lost to his mother’s voice. He stops singing just to hear that voice from his childhood singing to him once again. Mary wipes the stray tear from Dean’s face and smiles.

The thunderstorm has passed. Rumbles are heard only in the distance. Sammy is snoring peacefully against his brother. Mary and Dean will remember this as a bonding mother-son moment.

For Sam it will just be another night were he escaped Lucifer’s cage.


End file.
